


Handsome

by obscureenthusiast



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: ((ignore the fact that in the star trek future clothes have no gender)), Clothes Shopping, F/F, Formalwear, Shopping, Tasha Yar sees formalwear as something much more dichotomous than regular clothes, Tasha is figuring out her butch presentation!!!, if it can be called that in a post-currency society, she's just a confused little lesbian!!!, the main idea of this fic is p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: Tasha needs an outfit for a formal party that she and Deanna are attending, but is struggling to find anything that suits her. Her frustration is pretty apparent, and Deanna comes up with a solution.





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my NaNoWriMo drabbles project!! The prompt was "butch Tasha figuring out or realizing her gender presentation/orientation" and it was SO fun to write!! Somehow whenever I ask for prompts, at least one person ends up prompting something that had rattled around in my head at one time or another :P So thank you so much!!!  
> I hope you all enjoy the fic!

Tasha frowned, her brow furrowing heavily as she looked herself over in the mirror, dissatisfied with what she saw. 

A dark, navy blue dress. No sparkles or bows or lace to be seen, per her request. A subtle pattern embroidered over the skirt, which went to her knees (also per her request, she didn’t mind showing skin, but short dresses made her uncomfortable). The top wrapped elegantly and simply and the straps were wide enough to be comfortable.

But it wasn’t… _comfortable_. 

It wasn’t… _herself_ she was dissatisfied with. She had long ago learned to be confident in the shape of her body, but the clothes… nothing fit the way she wanted it to. Or maybe it fit how it was supposed to and she just didn’t like it.

A soft knock on the dressing room door and then Deanna’s voice.

“You doing okay in there, Tash?”

She felt herself blush a little, knowing that her girlfriend had probably sensed her discomfort. She stepped over and opened the door, giving Deanna an apologetic look.

“I’m… fine,” she said, “I’m gonna change back and look for something different, though.”

She looked down at herself, fiddling with the skirt with annoyance.

They were heading to a formal event and Tasha wasn’t allowed to wear her Starfleet dress uniform. Which was a problem, since that dress uniform was the only formalwear that Tasha _owned_. 

Deanna frowned lightly, reaching out to guide Tasha’s hand away from the dress so she could look at the outfit herself.

“What is it that’s bothering you about this one?”

Tasha turned back around and looked at her reflection with a sigh, “I mean it’s… it’s _alright_ , I just,” she tugged at the skirt, narrowing her eyes, “Does it look weird to you?”

Deanna chuckled a little and put an arm around Tasha’s waist, leaning her head on her shoulder as she looked over the dress.

“No,” she said thoughtfully, “but if you don’t love it, I don’t want you getting it.”

Tasha snorted, running a hand over her forehead tiredly as her other hand absently played with some of Deanna’s curls where they were pulled back in a ponytail.

“If I don’t get _something_ soon I’m gonna go crazy,” she said, laughing morbidly, “I don’t want to be here all day.”

Deanna’s hand at her side squeezed softly in comfort.

“You don’t have to to choose anything today,” she murmured.

Tasha took a deep breath, staring herself down in the mirror and frankly _dreading_ the idea of going to another damn dress shop and trying on anything else.

Deanna glanced over at her and pivoted, reaching a hand up to turn Tasha’s face to hers, catching her eye with firmness.

“Tasha, what is it?”

Tasha put a hand over Deanna’s, shrugging and sighing again.

“I don’t know, Dee, I just…” she bit her lip, trying her best to smile and assure Deanna that everything was fine, “I’m just tired, I think.”

“Of what?”

Tasha blinked in surprise and laughed, gesturing around because it was obvious, wasn’t it?

“Tired of trying on dresses?” she suggested, between chuckles.

Deanna looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded once, as if deciding something.

“Wait right here. I just thought of an outfit you might like.”

And Deanna squeezed Tasha’s hand once before rushing out of the dressing room, leaving Tasha, thoroughly confused and frowning, to stand alone and contemplate how much she disliked the dress she had on currently.

When footsteps announced Deanna’s return, Tasha turned to the door, eyebrows raised.

“Try this,” Deanna said, passing Tasha a pile of clothes.

“Where did you-”

“Just try it,” Deanna said, grinning and disappearing around the corner before Tasha could ask anything else.

Tasha smiled and looked down at the dark purple suit jacket.

“Very well, Ms. Troi,” she muttered to herself as she hung the outfit up and started to change.

When she re-emerged from the dressing room, smiling a little and hardly able to keep from admiring her own reflection, Deanna was waiting with a big grin of her own, having already sensed Tasha’s giddiness.

“You like it?” Deanna asked.

Tasha nodded, turning in place to let Deanna see the full outfit. She stepped closer and brushed her hands a little self-consciously over the pants to smooth creases that weren’t there, feeling a little tug of uncertainty despite how _good_ this outfit made her feel.

Deanna took her hand and smiled up at her, her voice soft, “What is it?”

“You don’t mind?” Tasha blurted out, her brows drawing together, “I mean…” she blushed a little, “You always look so beautiful when you get dressed up. And, well, you _know_ how it makes me feel when I see you like that,” she smiled, “Like I’m falling for you all over again…”

She drifted off and took a breath, shrugging and looking down at herself, that self-consciousness creeping back up her throat.

“This isn’t… It’s not the same, is it? It’s not feminine or… or _pretty_.”

Deanna tightened her grip on Tasha’s hand, taking a step back and looking Tasha up and down.

“It’s not the same,” Deanna conceded, before she met Tasha’s eyes with a smile and moved closer, “But it’s,” she reached up and brushed a hand over the lapel of Tasha’s jacket, “ _you_. And you’re wildly handsome.” 

Tasha felt a swell of joy run through her, a grin surfacing as she wrapped her hands around the back of Deanna’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips parted, she rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s a moment, smiling.

“I have one final question,” she said.

“Hm?” Deanna hummed.

Tasha’s smile grew, “Why purple? I mean, I love it. More than I thought I would, but you know I never wear purple.”

Deanna snorted, shrugging her shoulders a little and meeting Tasha’s eyes.

“My dress is purple. This way we’ll match.”

Tasha snicked and kissed Deanna again, softly.

“Trying to one-up Geordi and Data, I see,” she whispered, teasingly.

Deanna laughed and smacked Tasha’s shoulder lightly, “No!”

“Uh huh,” Tasha smirked.

“They showed up to _one_ event in coordinated outfits, that doesn’t mean I’m trying to compete with them!” Deanna said, narrowing her eyes at Tasha.

Tasha nodded, giving another unconvinced, “Uh huh,” as she reached up to take off the suit jacket, backing away to go back to the dressing room.

Deanna made a point to look Tasha up and down, raising an eyebrow, “You need any help taking that off, love?”

Tasha blushed heavily, but tried her best for a sauve tone as she returned the look Deanna was giving her.

“Maybe some other time,” she winked, “After we steal the show from Geordi and Data.”

She ducked into the dressing room before Deanna could yell at her, snorting out a laugh as Deanna gasped loudly.

She did take one final look at herself in the mirror before she took off the outfit, beaming at Deanna’s description.

“Wildly handsome,” certainly had a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a kudos or comment as you feel inclined!! :D <3
> 
> If anyone is interested in requesting a Star Trek drabble, feel free to comment here or shoot me a message over on my tumblr softbutchtashayar!! Requests are open til the end of November!


End file.
